Creative Writing Club
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Kyle is a third year English Language Teaching student and he moves out to live with his boyfriend, Kenny McCormick. One day, Kenny has to move for one semester to Atlanta. Kyle meets a handsome boy of Computer Programmer career named Stanley Marsh who decided to join to his Creative Writing Club. When their gazes meet for the first time, Kyle knew he was in trouble.


KYLE POV

"Kenny, can you help me, please?" I asked while carrying some heavy boxes in my arms. I couldn't see where I was stepping on and I was afraid to trip with whatever the floor had.

From one moment to another, I saw how someone took some of the boxes I was carrying and I knew it was Kenny.

"You should have called me, love", I nod with a shy smile. I knew I should have called him but I thought I would be able to carry all of those boxes by myself. Anyways, we finally put the boxes on the floor of our new house. It was an apartment with one room, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room. It was simple and looked cozy since the floor was made of wood material.

I sat on the sofa and sighed, tired.

"Everything okay, Ky?", his voice was so manly but at the same time, I wanted to laugh all the time. I just nod and leaned, taking his arm between mine.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can we start with our bedroom? It almost five in the afternoon", I asked with a baby voice. I liked to use it with him for some reason.

"Sure, babe", he kissed my forehead before standing up.

Kenny and I were dating from two years ago but we have known each other for more than that. We have known each other since high school. At that time, Kenny was flirting all the time around me. I knew that the only thing he wanted was to have sex with me. Even though I would not have any problem with that, I liked him as a friend. I didn't want to make things weird or anything; nonetheless, I started to have feelings for him the moment he hugged me just because I asked him to. Everything changed since that day. Sounds funny, now that I think about it.

Night came quickly. We were able to finish arranging our bedroom and part of the kitchen. I cooked for both of us so we were eating by eight o'clock.

"Tomorrow is Monday..." Kenny sighed after saying that. He ate his broccoli even though he didn't like them. "Will you cook some tacos for me?"

"For lunch or dinner?" I smiled, thinking about my mental menu.

"Dinner. I will just eat the leftover for tomorrow lunch", he said, standing up and taking the empty plates of both of us to the sink.

I followed him and hugged him from behind. I hid my face in his wide back while he was washing the plates and cutlery. It felt so nice to be that close to him. When he finished washing the dishes, he took my hand and pulled me to the room. It was late and I knew he just wanted to sleep, that was the reason why I freed myself before he started being flirty. We changed our clothes and went straight to sleep.

"I love you", I said cuddling with Kenny.

"I love you too, babe", his voice sounded deeper and slow, probably because he was sleepy. He started to snore within five minutes. I chuckled lowly meanwhile I stroked his head. I don't know when I fell asleep but the last thing I remembered was the peaceful face of my boyfriend.

"Ready for the last neuroscience class?", Butters said mockingly.

"Ha ha, so funny", I glared at him before starting to put more attention in every step when climbing the stairs. "Next week we have the second test but the first one killed all my hopes".

"Hey, you can still make it. Even though you have to do the exam..."

"Don't remind me of the punishment of my low mark, please".

I just wanted to go home. I hated Tuesdays just because it was the worst day of my week, not only because I had that course but because I was there since 8 am and my classes finished at 7 pm. I sat on one of the seats in the middle of the classroom and unlocked my mobile phone to see a message from my boyfriend.

Dumbass: Hey love, need something to buy before I come home?

"Pff", I chuckled and shook my head before writing my answer. Butters looked at me suspiciously but he did not say anything and continued flipping pages of his notebook.

Ky B: dw, we have the basic but if you want to add something, buy it. But remember not too much. We need to save money.

Dumbass: Yeah, yeah, I know, love. K, see you at night! XX

I wanted to call him but time was not my friend at that moment. The moment I saw my teacher, I knew it was going be an eternal class.

"Shit."

"What?", I looked at Kenny confused. He was reading something from his mobile phone while we were eating. It was an important mail and that's why I agreed to let him use it. We have an agreement to not use mobile phones while eating so we could have a nice time together without technology bothering. "Is everything all right?"

"I think... I have bad news. But first, let me check if I can fix this. Excuse me, babe."

"Sure", I saw him leaving in the middle of our dinner. He went to our bedroom probably because there were his papers or something like that he needed for work. I finished before he could come back. "So... what's up?" I asked while standing up and preparing myself to wash our dishes. Before going to wash, I asked him if he wanted to eat. He shook his head.

"Well... first, I couldn't fix it so... bad news. That's what I have. But I need you to sit down for a while. Come", he said with a face that made me worry more than the words "bad news". I took his hand and went to the sofa that was still with its plastic bag. "You know I love you, right?"

"Just say it. You are making me nervous...", I said with a clear expression of worry in my face. I rubbed on the back of his hand with my thumb. "You know I'll understand."

"Yeah... Ugh, okay. Here I go", he took a deep breath and said it. The words that made me cry when he couldn't see me. "I have to move to Atlanta for like... six months, more or less. To replace the position of an accountant in the Central Bank..."

"What..?"

"I know it's shocking since we recently move and all... I tried to fix this but... I'm the only one that matches perfectly... and you know I hate to be far away from you... that's why we moved together but...", he sighed. And I realized that I was looking at the floor all the time he was explaining just because he took my chin to make eye contact with him. "I know it's going to be difficult to be alone here... but it will be just six months. I will do my best to make it less and not more, okay?" He looked at me with his lovely blue eyes, full of reassurance. I just nodded, still doubtful. "We will be in contact, okay?"

"When do you have to live...?" I asked, almost mumbling.

"The earlier the better, they said", I hold his hand tight after listening to that. I nodded and kissed his right cheek.

"Promise you will call me at least once a week, you asshole."

"Promise, babe", he said smiling before kissing my hand.

–––

Two days have passed since Kenny moved to Atlanta for the next six months. Right now, I am attending my last class of the week. I'm drifting off since I didn't sleep well that night. I am constantly losing track of what our teacher is saying but I am doing my best to stay awake.

"Kyle, hey", my friend Butters elbowing me, taking all my attention immediately. "Are you okay? Have you slept well?"

"Not at all. Ugh..", I sighed, adjusting. "I will go to the Creating Writing Club later, by the way, in case you wanna go home right away."

"Oh, okay, Kyle. Then our group homework..."

"Let's do that from home and record the video on Monday, please... I am so not into doing that today, please?"

"Oh, okay. Let's do that."

I smiled and our teacher dismissed our class. I walked with Butters till we reach the entrance of the university. We said goodbye to each other and I headed to the oldest building where my Club is gathering every Friday at lunchtime.

I felt my phone vibrating so I immediately took it out, and unlocked it. It's a message from Kenny.

Dumbass: Hope you are doing all right, babe. I miss you...

I stop walking and stare at the screen. I miss him too... pretty much. I was so used to having my daily kisses and cuddling that not having them these days is making everything more difficult for me. I had been spoiled by him, now that I think about it. And I know that two days is little time but... still... I miss him.

Ky B: Miss you, too... :'(

I sighed and see that everyone were already inside. I entered apologizing since I am always late because of my classes at 11 am. I see everyone with a piece of paper. I sat next to a friend, Wendy, who gave me a piece of paper with her story. She started to read her story in a full and strong voice so everyone could hear. Since it was a difficult week, I couldn't write my story this week but I am planning on doing it next week.

"... so she wouldn't feel unhappy", finished reading Wendy.

"Amazing..." I mumbled and my friends whispered a "thank you", winking an eye. I smiled, highlighting every sentence I like with my blue pastel highlighter and writing some comments before I forgot them.

Almost everyone said they liked her story and said how deep was in just a few paragraphs. It was really a scene, a short one that caught everyone's attention. I really liked how she was expressing so differently in each story she presented till now. I have just presented two stories that I feel are a little crappy, though. But I liked my descriptions I should say. Don't wanna be that egocentric bitch, but I am that egocentric bitch when it comes to the description of "Saddest Birthday Night".

"Personally, I really like how you have been presenting different types of stories till now and still knowing how to catch the reader's attention", I said looking at her with a calm smile. "I highlighted many sentences I liked from your scene. It's really deep and relatable, I would say".

"Thank you, Kyle", she said with a shy smile.

I nodded and looked disinterested around. My gaze met one of a new boy I really didn't know was there. Our gazes met in a way that made me felt nervous. He stared intently at me like a minute that felt like an hour.

"So, who's next?", asked my teacher who had created the Club with some of my classmates.

"Me", said the good-looking guy I was staring, breaking our eye contact and giving everyone a piece of paper with his story. I felt my cheeks burn and I knew something bad was happening to me.

Home by Stanley Marsh, that was on the title of the paper. I swallowed and looked at him once again. However, he was preparing himself to read aloud. I sighed, feeling strange and nervous. I just thought of ignoring this stupid feeling and listened. The writing style was really bad... I knew he needed some help but the content of the story was pure gold. Like a diamond that needed to be published. Also, he had such a great way of reading and expressing the dark text. It was marvelous. I really liked it but I didn't want to express my opinion. I felt so nervous I don't know why but when I am like this, I just stutter. So, yeah. No, thank you, ladies and gentlemen.

"That was awesome!", exclaimed my Composition teacher.

"It was cool but, to be honest, you need to have a beta reader so you can improve and overcome those errors", said Stella, trying to hide her bitchy mode I love.

"Yeah, I couldn't have a second read since I did it last night and I had classes at 8 am so...", he excused himself and I totally understood. I mean, I didn't even write something to bring to the club.

Soon, it was two in the afternoon and we had not finished our Club time. I searched for the handsome boy but the moment our eyes met again, I run and went straight to the exit. I didn't know what happened or what to think when I realized I was walking to take the bus to head home. I sighed feeling stupid and weird. I tried not to think of that anymore and sent a message to my lover while waiting for the bus.

Ky B: Hope you don't forget calling me tonight or I will be traveling just to punch you.

Dumbass: Wow, savage. I miss making love to you.

I smiled reading his quick and stupid answer. I really miss him but...

Ky B: Shut up, you idiot skdf

I sighed. I hope that Stanley guy doesn't come again... He is totally the concept of trouble.


End file.
